Cornelie Bonnefoy
rped by kate mara's lover Basics= Cornelie Marie Bonnefoy is the current Super Proiciente leader for the Regere Juventute. Whilst she's not exactly a likable person, she has an intimidating and leader-like presence (and has sometimes had a bit of blood on her hands) with many secrets to carry. She defected from Camp at 15 after a few weeks in the Fifth Cohort, seeking somewhere closer to her own ideals, controlling nature and moral compass. Somewhere where the power of manipulation is easier to use, and she found that in Super Proiciente. Nobody, even there, knew of a curse that had been placed on her. That was an entire secret of her own. |-| Etymology= Cornelie is a form of Cornelia, which is the feminine form of CORNELIUS. In the 2nd century BC it was borne by Cornelia Scipionis Africana (the daughter of the military hero Scipio Africanus), the mother of the two reformers known as the Gracchi. After her death she was regarded as an example of the ideal Roman woman. The name was revived in the 18th century. French and Czech form of MARIA. A notable bearer of this name was Marie Antoinette, a queen of France who was executed by guillotine during the French Revolution. Another was Marie Curie (1867-1934), a physicist and chemist who studied radioactivity with her husband Pierre. Bonnefoy is French for Good Faith. |-| Infobox stats= History= Cornelie Marie Bonnefoy is somewhat proud of her majestic French name. Born in a then rare state of aristocracy (the Bonnefoys before her father and herself had always been quite traditionalist) the one thing Cornelie knows about her distant family is they had a link to the former French royals. But Louis Bonnefoy threw caution to the wind, as well as the majority of the old family ideals. Marceline Bonnefoy would have been disgusted, was she not already buried six feet deep. Murder, they said, along with Francois, her husband - but nobody paid much attention to the case and Louis himself declined to comment in any part of the trial. She knows her mother is Fortuna, but she is far prouder of the name of Louis Bonnefoy than of her mother; she feels burdened by her mother's name. Cornelie has had the curse since she was born, and she is convinced the curse will become familial. She does not know if the curse affected her father, but due to the instability he had at night, and the astronomical depth of understanding the two shared, she is almost convinced that it did and that it played a part in his death; precisely why she refuses to let it become a part of her own demise. |-| Personality= She has always preferred heat to cold. Cornelie has great leadership skills, however, and reacts negatively to being told what to do. She is most certainly no shoulder to cry on, rejecting other people’s feelings mostly because they do not concern her. Cornelie is naturally sarcastic, and can sometimes come off as quite hateful, depending on the circumstances in which you meet her. One of her favourite skills is manipulation, one which she is proud to know she is adept at. (“It’s definitely a subtle art, and it takes a long time to master.”) Of course, she never shares this. (“If people are clever enough, they’ll know, right?”) Cornelie would be more extroverted if she wanted to be. Her lack of willingness leads to a flirty attitude and nothing truly committed in a relationship, nor does she wish to be committed. Chaining herself to anyone in that way has never been appealing to her. It's not that she's afraid of people, she doesn't want to step into the limelight or be exposed. Taking joy in others' exposure, to her, sounds like a fair idea and most of all one she is willing to entertain. Cornelie only lets a few people call her Cornelie, her being Emilie to the rest. Naturally secretive, nobody knows about the curse although some notice lack of sleep, or the slightly haunted look in her eyes. Her Zodiac sign is Leo, and she definitely has the leadership and sheer nerve traits of her sign. Cornelie is supposed to be disliked. (Sorry, Nelie, but it's true.) Most of her attributes are quite detestable and her lack of anger management and general instability (fluctuating emotions, etc, lying, secretive nature) makes her firmly veiled in the friendzone. Honestly, she wants everyone else beneath her, and she's not ashamed to stake for the crown, even if it means demoralisation of anyone she grew close to. ("I never use anyone unless I can throw them away afterwards.") In a breakdown, she goes to somewhere she can be in complete and utter isolation. When she is drunk, she goes into a hyperactive state (typical of her had she not had the curse.) When angry, she is prone to violence - and, interestingly, vodka. Cornelie has often considered herself to be charming; quite smooth and mysterious in the way she communicates, she often leaves a lot of questions hanging, and that’s the way she likes it, unless the situation calls for her to be direct. If Cornelie is dissatisfied, everyone will know. She dislikes Venus children, although she’ll never testify to it. Cornelie is generally uninterested in friends, unless they could possibly prove to benefit her. In this particular aspect of her, first impressions are everything. TV Tropes. A liar and manipulator by nature, Cornelie's ideal "friendships" are with people liable to become an Unwitting Pawn. This is because she considers herself a Chessmaster (she is also an Action Girl, prone to Anxiety Dreams), and she will also not hesitate to discard those who could become a Spanner In The Works. People like The Ditz, people who desperately crave affection (who she has natural distaste for) also can be victims. Also, she finds a laugh in The Accidental Pervert. Cornelie may as well be asexual due to her unwillingness to commit to anyone. Or indeed, aromantic - anyone she decides to fling with, she never really has any romantic attraction to. It’s just to make that person feel better, or herself, mostly. She calls it a ‘pitying power play.’ |-| Powers= Fortuna's Curse - Cornelie likes to call this curse limited precognition - she sees ill-fated or unlucky events that could stem from a situation, or the impending bad luck of others close to her. She cannot, however, make any move to change these events or risk mental injury, physical pain or a coma. These events tend to come in the form of heat flashes, nightmares or lucid dreams, and is distressed for about 30 minutes after visions. |-| Possessions= Gif Gallery= NelieGif.gif NelieGif2.gif NelieGif3.gif NelieGif4.gif NelieGif5.gif NelieGif6.gif NelieGif7.gif NelieGif8.gif NelieGif9.gif NelieGif10.gif NelieGif11.gif NelieGif12.gif |-| Pic Gallery= NeliePic1.jpg NeliePic2.jpg NeliePic3.png NeliePic4.png NeliePic5.jpg |-| Relationships= |-| Quotes= 1. “I suppose I’m quite lucky to be alive right now, but then again I’ve spent my life imbued with luck of both types. Still, some good and some bad comes from having your mother as the goddess of luck, considering the power she still has over your luck because you’re a halfling. And the opportunity to scold you, or those close to you if she needs to. It’s not something that should be taken with a pinch of salt - with me and my father, she took that opportunity to the extreme.” 2. “I hate to admit how much influence she’s had, and the amount of torment she’s put me through. So I just don’t grow close to many people, so they don’t notice.” 3. "I've just spent two minutes of my time listening to you spout utter nonsense. I'd better get those two minutes back." 4. "I don't think it's my fault that you're being an idiot." 5. "Everything would be so much easier if we saw things the same way - mine." 6. "When people saw the game of life to be to do with our godly parents pulling strings, they didn't see me coming along with the scissors." 7. "Life isn't up to fate, because Fate is corrupted with her own shortcomings." 8. "Powers - an affliction, and a blessing. It's whichever one your eyes choose to see." 9. "Bonnefoy might mean good faith, but I'm more concerned about yours." 10. "It is cowardly to hide behind a facade of power." 11. "I care about the goal more than her. She got out when the going was good. I've held my family here for nine years." 12. “Well, what use is a private jet when you have the assurance of people not leaving obstacles for you to trip at? It’s a much better asset. People dancing to your beat without even realising it, so they keep doing it and keep doing it, long after a favour has been repaid. The joys of the subconscious never cease to amaze those of us with the eye to see it.” 13. “I went out with a guy, once. He was sweet, and kind, and he wrote excellent stories. He just didn’t finish ours. Every story should end in a cliffhanger.” 14. “They all say we have a choice on how to tell sad stories. Why tell them at all, and arm them with your insecurities and hardships? Instead, just lie.” 15. “Familial connection has never been important. I haven’t seen any family that mattered to me since Dad. And that was nine years ago.” 16. “Lying is totally okay. Sometimes, lies are better for you. We all have something to hide.” 17. “I don’t rank memories, that’s just trivial.” 18. “When I have something to do, I damn well do it. Procrastination isn’t an option in this buisness.” 19. “Never sit at the corner of the table, crack a mirror, or walk under a ladder just in case a pot of pink paint falls on your head.” 20. “Life hurts. It’s precisely why you didn’t ask to be born. A lot of people wouldn’t, if given the choice. Ignorant bliss is infinitely better." |-| Trivia= * Her model is Kate Mara. (Kate Mara <3) * Pansexual/Homoromantic. * She would be a Slytherin. * Her Divergent faction would be Erudite. * She was born in the year of the Goat. * Her star sign is Leo. * Her MBTI letters are I N T P. * I (Lilly) quite often hold conversations with Cornelie in my head. * Cornelie is pansexual, but homoromantic; she can be a bit of a player at times, but isn’t really bothered by it; it’s not her fault that she’s prettier than half the Venus Barbie dolls. She doesn’t think of it as cheating, mainly as being generous. *Her name is Cornelie Marie Bonnefoy, Marie after her paternal grandmother (they both despised each other but were very skilled at hiding this from Louis.) * Cornelie can play the piano - her favourite piece is Requiem For A Dream. It has a...haunting beauty for her. She has since learned how to play this herself, but never for others’ entertainment. * Cornelie's Language of Love is Words of Affirmation. * August 3, her birthday, was the hottest day of the year 1991. * She is 5 on the Kinsey Scale. * Her favourite band is Get Scared. * If a song played every time she walked in: "Zero Percent," by My Chemical Romance. Other possibilities are "Don't You Dare Forget the Sun," and "Deepest Cut," by Get Scared, "Bo$$," by Fifth Harmony, "Ready Aim Fire" or "Bleeding Out," by Imagine Dragons, "Sweet Dreams," or "In The End," by Linkin Park, " or "I Will Not Bow," by King of Bass, "Shake It Out," Florence and The Machine, "Monsters" by Sick Puppies, or possibly even "Born To Die," by Lana Del Rey. * Her lucky number is 7. * Cornelie is naturally superstitious. * Cornelie has excellent street style. * Cornelie vetoed the idea of an apartment in favour for RJ HQ. * Cornelie is afraid of extortion, escalators and clowns * Cornelie has a secret hobby; a novelist. * Cornelie says she hates teen flicks, but she actually loves them. It's the same with books. * Cornelie's favourite shows: “The Originals, Breaking Bad, Supernatural, Hannibal, 24, Game of Thrones, Scandal, Lillehammer.” (She literally just listed almost every TV show she’s ever watched. She’s not lying this time.”) * Her favourite colour is olive, not teal. |-| Links= * User:LillyDaNinja Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Regere Juventúte Category:Super Proiciente Category:Children of Fortuna Category:Female Category:Characters Category:French Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Knife-Fighter Category:Swordsperson Category:August Birthday